A Little Bit Of Everything
by Petalclaws
Summary: Nicky likes it hard, dirty, and painful. Vauseman is all too happy to oblige. 5x7 rewrite of the closet scene


Nicky legitimately could not figure out how they all got here. Ok, alright, logically she knew exactly how it happened. Alex found her crying in the shower, Alex dragged her to Flaritza's makeshift beauty salon, Alex decided they needed to walk down a crowded hallway in all their hot, pseudo-lipstick lesbian glory.

Alex also decided to grab her wrist and drag her into the closet Piper was marching towards with a determined and also highly turned on look in her eye.

So yes, she knew how they got there. What she couldn't figure out was how she agreed to a threesome without anyone actually mentioning one. But she did, and here she was, pressed against the wall of a dark broom closet with Chapman and Vause and an absolutely raging lady boner.

Piper has her hand up Vause's skirt, and Alex has her mouth on Nicky's neck, scraping her teeth like she knows Nicky likes. They haven't fucked in months, not since before Alex went to Chicago, but damn if Alex forgot how Nicky likes it.

Nicky likes it hard, dirty, and painful.

Piper's free hand has found Nicky's hair and she tugs the bun down, sending shivers down Nicky's spine when her hair brushes against the tender spot Alex had formed seconds earlier. Piper laughs quietly, tangles a few strands of hair around her fingers, and yanks, hard. Nicky sees stars behind her closed eyelids. Someone kisses her, maybe Piper, maybe Alex. Nicky slips her tongue in the unidentified mouth and kisses back with as much filthy desire as she can possibly muster. Her hair gets pulled again.

The mouth attached to hers breaks from the kiss and lets out a shaking howl, and Nicky opens her eyes just in time to watch Alex come on Piper's fingers. She moves closer, pressing open mouthed kisses to Alex's jugular as the orgasm subsides. Piper pulls her fingers from under Alex's skirt and offers them to Nicky and Nicky sucks them clean, refusing to break eye contact until she detaches her mouth with a delicate pop.

Piper's eyelids flutter shut, and Nicky can't help herself. She starts laughing. Alex joins in, giggling like a schoolgirl, and they fall into each other, nearly in hysterics.

"What-the fuck-just-happened?"

Piper looks almost offended as Nicky stutters out the words, Alex still clutching at her ribs with tears in her eyes.

"I fucked Alex. She made out with you. Pretty self explanatory, Nicky."

Alex snickers. Nicky raises an eyebrow.

"Well, so far we got one out of three people in this closet to come. Personally, I think we should do something about that."

Alex bites down on the exposed part of Nicky's shoulder, and a set of long fingers begin to pull the zipper down on the stolen dress Nicky is wearing. She's wet by this point, almost aching to be touched.

"Wouldn't want to give you blue balls, huh, Nichols?"

"Fuck."

Piper's hand slides up to cup Nicky's jaw as Alex lets the dress fall to the floor.

"You-you're both wearing way too much clothing."

Alex presses up against her back, one hand snaking across her ribcage and cupping a breast. She still has a bra on.

"Well, then do something about that."

She enthusiastically complies, tugging Alex's dress up over her head and tossing it to the side before turning to Piper. Piper kisses her, softer than Alex, and Nicky bites down on Piper's lower lip before she begins to pull her shirt up and off. Alex is behind her again, breasts bare and brushing across the uppermost portion of her spine (Nicky's almost disappointed she didn't get to unwrap Alex like a fucking Christmas present. Almost. It's hard to be disappointed about it when Alex has her boobs pressed against Nicky's spine). Piper tugs her own pants off, pressing her lips against Nicky's again. Alex takes off Nicky's bra.

"Pipes, I think we should get Nicky off next. I mean, how much action do you think she got in Max?"

Piper hums against Nicky's mouth gently, an affirmation. The hand groping across Nicky's chest begins to slide down across Nicky's stomach and scratches at her hip.

"Tell me what you want, Nicky."

She leans back, her head lolling against Alex's chest. Alex bites down.

"Fuck me."

"With what? You want my fingers?"

Alex slides her middle finger across Nicky's slit teasingly and she can't help it, her hips buck up and she groans. Piper shushes her, sucking on Nicky's collarbone.

"Or," a kiss between her shoulderblades, "with," a kiss to her stomach, she's not sure when Alex moved to the front of her or when her back hit the wall, but it did, and now her head is bouncing back into it, "my," a kiss to her pubic bone. Piper rakes her nails across Nicky's shoulder blades. "Tongue."

Alex doesn't even give her a chance to answer, just sucks Nicky's clit into her mouth and hums around it."

"Fuck-"

"Shh, Nichols. Someone will hear you."

Piper covers Nicky's hand with her mouth and tweaks her nipple. Alex scrapes her teeth over Nicky's clitoral hood and slips a finger in her entrance up to the last knuckle.

Alex is talented with her tongue, a talent Nicky is well acquainted with, but she's in rare form today. It doesn't help that Piper is both tongue fucking Nicky's mouth and twisting her nipples so hard Nicky wants to yelp. The pain adds a special layer of pleasure. She looks down at Alex, and Alex winks at her before pushing a second finger in to join her first and scratching at Nicky's top wall with her blunt nails. Nicky lets out a wail behind Piper's hand.

"Be quiet, Nicky."

Piper bites her after she says it as punishment, but it just pushes her closer to the edge of orgasm. She would be embarrassed to be coming this fast with anyone else, but Alex Vause is quite possibly the most talented person on the planet when it comes to cunnilingus and it's been awhile since Nicky has had sex. She shivers against Alex's mouth.

"Come on, Nicky. Give in."

Below her, Alex gives a particularly vigorous suck right as Piper sinks her teeth into Nicky's collarbone and twists a nipple simultaneously, and Nicky comes, her entire body quivering and her knees giving way. Piper eases her to the floor as Alex continues to lap at her through her orgasm.

When her insides stop spawning and she can see through the white spots in her vision, Alex gives her a cocky smile.

"You never fail to impress, Vause."

"I know."

"Cocky shit."

Alex presses a kiss to her mouth and then Piper's.

"Well, Nichols, what do you propose we do to Miss Chapman over here?"

Nicky smiles devilishly.

"I don't know, Vause."

She leans in to whisper in Piper's ear.

"Maybe a little bit of everything."


End file.
